An Orphan In The Street
by DoctorReidIsInTheHouse
Summary: Callia Greenwood... The name never seemed to fit her. It was too normal for someone who's looks were so otherworldly. Maybe... Just maybe... She wasn't from our world. What happens when she receives a strange present from a handsome man she's never met.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger

I sat backstage shaking with nerves and anticipation before my big performance. The two minute warning arrived in the form of Eleanor.

"Two minutes Cal" she chirped. I tried to smile but failed and sat drinking my water slowly through a straw. My two minutes passed in no time at all and I was ushered on stage and wished luck by the usual crowd of backstage crew.

"AND NOW! OUR MOST EAGERLY AWAITED PERFORMANCE... CALLIA GREENWOOD!" Derek's voice boomed through the professional microphone. I took my place centre stage and the music began, the lights glaring down and exposing every imperfection on my all too pale skin. My cue was aproaching and the audience were on the edge of their seats.

"There was a time when men were kind

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

As they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my childhood in his stride

But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me

That we will live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed the dream I dreamed."

The audience clapped and all I could do was stand there. Transfixed by one man. He was smiling at me with something like recognition in his soft eyes. I broke his gaze and bowed as flowers were thrown at me by my 'fans' and hastily made my way to my dressing room. I collapsed on the sofa and sighed. I felt like a stageschool bratt, forced into performing at the centinery gala of my private school. There was a soft knock at the door and I called for them to come in but the door did not open. I got up, exasperated and opened the door. I saw nobody around in the corridor, not a sign that there had even been a knock. Except one. A small box and a card adressed to me. I rose slowly after picking up the box and returned to my comfortable couch. I opened the box and I saw a bracelet inside with intricate and familiar designs etched into what looked like silver. A deep orange stone resided in the top of the cuff, I slipped the bracelet onto my slender wrist and my mind whired. One word sprang before my closed eyes. Galifrey. I had no idea what it meant but it was just as familiar as the symbols on the bracelet. My fingers idly traced the well-practiced calligraphy on the note.

_Callia,_

_You're not who you think you are child._

_When you're ready, you will discover your true self._

_I will be waiting._

_The doctor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - On my profile there is a link to what Callia's bracelet looks like, I hope you enjoyed it so far. There's more to come soon and the chapters will get longer :)**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Quotations And Interrogations

The note was strange, 'The Doctor'... Who was this man? Doctor who? I needed to go home. I changed out of my floorlength red gown and into leggins and a t-shirt. I slipped on my running shoes and walked out, rucksack on my back and hailed a cab. The drive was short, music playing softly from the radio. I hummed along until we reached my destination, I paid the driver and got out. Ah... my 'parents' and 'sister' were out and I got out my keys and opened the glossy black front door. I turned on my phone, I had a voicemail.

I pressed play and listened to it.

_'Hey Cal, call me when you get out of the gala?' _Lana trilled. I called her back quickly.

"Hey Lana" I greeted her.

"Hey Cal, Wanna come over? My mum and dad are on holiday and we're booooorrrrreeeeeddddd" She drawled.

"We? Yeah go on, should I bring stuff? I just know we'll end up falling asleep" I asked cheerfully.

"M-K's here you loon! And of course! Your folks got any ice-cream?" She wondered.

"You have to ask? I'll bring some over, I forgot she was visiting" I told her.

"See you soon!" She shouted and hung up. I threw my rucksack on my bed after running up the stairs and into my messy room. I grabbed some pajamas and fresh clothes and underwear before tipping out the contents onto my bed and shoving my clothes and toiletries into my bag as quickly as I could. I ran down to the kitchen and grabbed a cooling bag, I pulled a litre of vanilla and a litre of baked alaska ice-cream out of the freezer and threw them in the bag before shoving it in my rucksack. I made my way to the door, turning off the lights as I went. I locked the door and ran to Lana's in the dark.

Lana's house was only two streets away and when we were younger we used to play at each other's houses. Before M-K moved to Birmingham we'd spend every day together. Just the three of us. We were still close, Lana goes to my 'school' and M-K visits every other weekend and in the holidays. I put 'school' in quotation marks because my 'parents' forced me to go to stage school so I would be trained in performing arts. I say 'parents' because I'm not their real child. I was adopted unlike my 'sister' Alice. I was an orphan found at the age of three on the back steps of an orphanage with nothing but a note.

I reached Lana's front door and knocked quickly, she let me in and she hugged me fiercely.

"How did it go?" She asked jubilantly.

"It was okay... Calm down" I told her.

"Okay! It's all over facebook! The whole school it talking about it! There's about 10 videos!" She reeled too quickly.

"ALANA! - M-K shouted down the stairs - IS CAL HERE? I WANT ICE-CREAM!"

"BUT YOU'RE ALREADY SCREAMING!" Lana shouted back and proceeded to pull me up the stairs. We got to Lana's giant room and I saw the three single beds that Lana and I both had in out rooms for this exact purpose. I pulled out the ice-cream and threw it at a surprised M-K.

"CALLIA!" She shouted jokingly.

"MARY-KATE!" I shouted back. Alana stood there and looked at us before shouting.

"ALANA!" We burst out laughing and each flopped onto our beds.

* * *

><p>The resemblance we there in her her features, the blatent recognition in her unknowing eyes was smoldering. It was time to give her the gift I'd been given to protect. Her mother's bracelet. It has taken me three months to track her down, from the orphanage she was left at in Ireland as an infant she was moved three times until she was adopted by a nice normal human family. During the time war her parents turned her into a human and entrusted me with two things, the bracelet and her timelord<p>

conciousness concealed in a watch. Soon she would be ready to become her true self and inherit the secrets of Gallifrey.

* * *

><p>The next morning I still felt full from the amount of ice-cream I'd inhaled last night with my bestfriends and I woke to the trilling of my mobile phone on the dresser. I got up and padded across the room. <em>Alice xx <em>the caller ID told me and I begrudgingly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said softly, slowly walking out of the room where my two friends were still fast asleep or as we call it in an 'ice-ream coma'

"_Callia!_" Alice shouted nearly deafening me.

"Yes Alice?" I asked sweetly. I was so in heaps of trouble.

"_Mum and Dad are going spare Cal! Where are you!" _She demanded.

"I'm at Lana's" I explained.

"_Figures... MUM! DAD! SHE'S AT ALANA'S_" She cawed.

"Alice I'm going before you deafen me, bye" I rambled and hung up hastily.

I walked into Lana's bathroom and locked the door before undressing and taking a hot shower. The scalding water felt good on my skin and the bubbles in my hair soothed me. I felt the knots in my back resolving themselves and a wave of happiness washed over me. My little bubble was burst by M-K banging on the door and shouting.

"CALLIA! CALLIA! Come on I need to pee!" She shouted quickly, as I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself I could here her dancing around on the floor outside. Standing on the creeky floorboard every so often. I unlocked the door and she rushed in and pushed me out with one quick motion...

I waited until she had done and got dressed quickly. I stepped out feeling clean, realxed and composed. I walked back to Lana's bedroom and found her studying something in M-K's hands.

"What's this?" She asked me, taking the bracelet from M-k and pushing it towards me.

"A bracelet?" I said sarcastically.

"Where did you get it?" She drilled.

"It was a gift..." I huffed after a few moments of awkward silence.

"From who?" Mary-Kate interrupted.

"I don't know. I had just flopped down on the couch in my dressing room when someone knocked. I went to see who it was and that was there in a pretty box with a note" I explained quickly.

"What did the note say?" They said in unison, intruiged by the mystery of the situation. I went to my bag and pulled the not out before handing it to Lana, she read aloud.

"Callia, You're not who you think you are child. When you're ready, you will discover your true self. I will be waiting. The doctor_" _She read slowly.

"It sounds ominous..." M-K croaked.

"Yes... Yes it does" I whispered.

* * *

><p>My feeling of composure had long since vanished, I was now sat on my bed reading the note over and over. The bracelet was on my wrist, it felt heavy. I didn't take it off, it felt right when I had it on. Like something was falling into place.<p>

Maybe it was..

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Read and review? This one is slightly longer and the chapters will continue to as the story web continues to weave itself. I don't think I even wrote this one... It wrote itself. Oh and by the way just to warn you. I am one of those writers who tried to update and write as much as she can but sometimes the writer's block takes over. I'll do my best3 - KissedAngelz. I am also changing my username to DoctorBellaMortLock. **


	3. Chapter 3: An Ordeal

*Flashback*

(The doctor)

_I was stood in the moonlight outside the house of my mother's best friend._

_I took the sleeping child from her mother's arms. Calliathia was the child of Cassio and Sastinar, two of the best seers on Gallifrey. _

_"Look after her boy" Cassio spat. His true feelings towards me showing at last, he'd always disliked the fact that I was Calliathia's other guardian._

_"I trust you, please take these and guard them until she is old enough to understand. I wish you to find her and return her to timelord state, keep her safe my child" Sastinar whispered before handing me a bracelet and the child's timelord self. _

_"I will"_

Back then I was still a mere child... I just hope that the bracelet will help Callia adjust to the things I must tell her soon. My mind snapped back to reality. I was sat in the library on a comfortable chaise, holding the most important thing in the world.

Callia's watch.

* * *

><p>My dreams were getting weirder and weirder. Every night I was transported to a strange orange planet. Where I lived a different life, I was a child. With parents and a happy life. I was a 'timelord' my parents were called Cassio and Sastinar and were important in the society of 'timelords' I was visited sometimes by a strange man, each time he'd have a different face but I always knew who he was. He was my bestfriend... He took me out sometimes to the watch the two great suns set and the moons rise but always the dream would end with me in searing pain throughout my body.<p>

* * *

><p>"Callia!" My 'mother' called.<p>

"Yes?" I replied.

"You can come down now the guests are arriving" She shouted up the stairs.

"Fine." I was again shoved in what my parents deemed as 'appropriate' clothing. I was forced into having a dinner party for my birthday. My 17th birthday and I haveto have a dinner party. Please excuse me while I go and do something far funner than this. Dangle myself of a bridge maybe? With a 'serious talk' from my mother coming anytime soon I descended the stairs quickly and quietly as I still had my converse on under my blue monstrosity that was ironically called a dress.

"Cal! You look beautiful!" Lana, M-K and Amber shouted before enveloping me in their arms. They all looked equally gorgeous, even in their dresses.

"Thankyou! So do you!" I exclaimed. We went through to the dining room where on the side table was an elegant cake covered in.. What a surprise! Marzipan. I hate marzipan.

"Callia darling, come sit at the head of the table" My mother said sickly. I walked around the table and took my seat, M-k, Lana and mum on my right and Amber, Alice and Dad on my left. The food on the table before me was not what I wanted but a wilted looking salad that was unappealing to me.

"Callia. Eat." My father commanded. I took a mouthful of the salad and continued to look morose.

As dinner progressed it got worse. By dessert I was praying for an excuse to cut and run. Dessert was a tiny pot of white chocolate and raspberry mousse with shortbread and raspberry coulis. Kill me now...

When the ordeal was finally over me and the girls made our excuses and went upstairs to change. Now for the real fun. I pulled of the mostrosity that was meant to be a dress and shoved on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Come on girls. Lets go." I said as I grabbed their arms and dragged them out of the house.

* * *

><p>I watched as Callia lit up a cigarette. She was drunk. I had to resist the urge to go over, pull the thing out of her mouth and stamp on it. I waited as one by one her friends went back into the hall where the party was being held. Until finally she was alone.<p>

"Callia..." I said, stepping out of the shadows that had kept me concealed from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry guys, I know it's short. I've not had much time to write and I've had a horrible week. I'll make up for it in the next one I promise. The next chapter's a BIG one.**


	4. A Misleading Email: Author's Note

A/N - I am really sorry to my so far faithful readers. I have had some traumatising family problems of late but will update as soon as I can. My creativity has gone completely out the window but is slowly returning. The next chapter is a big one and I want to make sure that I get it absolutely right, whilst keeping your constructive critisism in mind.

Ps - Sorry for giving you the false hope of a new chapter with the email you most likely received.


End file.
